


Not A Robot, But A Ghost

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [52]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Altered Mental States, Anger, Angst, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Codes & Ciphers, Computers, Cover Art, Creepy, Dark, Despair, Drama, Embedded Images, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Frustration, Gen, Hacking, Isolation, Loneliness, Melancholy, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Music, Paranoia, Psychology, Sad, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Social Justice, Substance Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Technology, Unreliable Narrator, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A <i>Mr. Robot</i> fanmix dedicated to everyone’s favorite hacker vigilante, Elliot Alderson. Or, as I like to call it, music for misanthropes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Robot, But A Ghost

* * *

 

01\. **Radiohead** \- Paranoid Android // 02. **Andrew Bird** \- Not A Robot, But A Ghost // 03. **Robbie Williams** \- Never Touch That Switch // 04. **The Neighbourhood** \- Afraid // 05. **The Servant** \- Cells // 06. **Ed Sheeran** \- Bloodstream // 07. **Linkin Park** \- The Catalyst // 08. **Bloc Party** \- Talons // 09. **Cold War Kids** \- Louder Than Ever (Active Child Remix) // 10. **Basement Jaxx** \- Where’s Your Head At // 11. **Tiger Lou** \- A Partial Print // 12. **Awolnation** \- Burn It Down // 13. **Deptford Goth** \- Bloody Lip // 14. **Blue October** \- X-Amount Of Words // 15. **City And Colour** \- The Death Of Me // 16. **The National** \- Afraid Of Everyone // 17. **Placebo** \- One Of A Kind // 18. **Patrick Wolf** \- The Libertine // 19. **Alt-J** \- Intro // 20. **The John Butler Trio** \- Revolution // 21. **Glass Animals** \- Flip // 22. **Josef Salvat** \- This Life // 23. **Tool** \- Schism // 24. **Tom Milsom** \- Pipes // 25. **Faithless** \- Mass Destruction // 26. **Linkin Park** \- Krwlng // 27. **Papa Roach** \- Last Resort // 28. **Biffy Clyro** \- God  & Satan // 29. **Jose Gonzalez** \- Step Out // 30. **Kraftwerk** \- The Man Machine // 31. **Matthew Good Band** \- Fall Of Man // 32. **U2** \- Kite // 33. **Muse** \- Butterflies And Hurricanes // 34. **Arcade Fire** \- Black Mirror // 35. **Elbow** \- Lucky With Disease // 36. **Patrick Wolf** \- Hard Times // 37. **Andrew Bird** \- Skin Is, My // 38. **City And Colour** \- Sleeping Sickness // 39. **Linkin Park** \- Breaking The Habit // 40. **Piano** \- Animal Friends

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/not-a-robot-but-a-ghost))**

 

* * *


End file.
